bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ninth Release- Urahara Shop
Walking towards Seireitei, the four encounter a Vasto Lorde. At this time, why…? "Argh…Damn…" Gai, Gekkō, and Nika were worn out from the Forest of Menos, but Nika less so than the other two. "Hey, you…" Gai hissed at Eienrai. "Hm? Me?" "Take it down…" "Ahaha, sorry. I've exhausted my reiatsu." Once again, Eienrai lied straight to their faces. "Damn…" "Oh, no…" Gekkō fretted for their survival. CLANG! At that moment, a large blade swooped down from the heavens, slicing the Hollow in half vertically. "Touma Yamada, making an heroic entrance!" Looking up, the four spotted a young man who has silver hair and dark grayish blue-purple eyes. He always wears his necklace, as well as a ball chain on his pants. He wears a black jacket with a white collar, and a white shirt underneath this. He also wears black, baggy jeans. He also always wears a bracelet, and a ring on his right middle finger. His left ear is pierced twice. "To-Touma…!" "Yo." Leaping down from a lamppost, Gai and Touma knock fists together. Suggestively leering at Gekkō, Touma states, "And who's this lovely lady…?" Gekkō looked at Yamada in disgust. WHAM! At that moment, Gai punches Touma in the face. Nagareboshi quickly became jealous if another person were take an interest in her. In addition, both are extremely possessive of one another. "S-Sorry…" "Tch." Clicking his tongue in irritation, Gai turns away. "I'm here like I promised. Now, what next?" "We're going to Seireitei to defeat the Gotei 13." "I told him that it's insane, but it gives me a chance to bust some heads and devour some souls~!" Nika cheerfully stated. "Who's this?" "That's Nika." Nika extends her hand to Touma. "Hi there~" "Uhh…Hi…" Touma awkwardly shakes the devil woman's hand, unknowing that she is an Arrancar. "And yet we have another freak." Eienrai sneered. "What'd you say?!" Touma flared up, ready to attack this enigmatic being. "How many dweebs does it take to change a light bulb? I'm guessing with your addition, four." "You want a piece of me, zombie!?" Touma thrust his Zanpakutō at Eienrai, who drew his own and effortlessly parried his strike before knocking him away with a spinning kick. Skidding along the pavement, Touma weakly stands up. "D-Damn bastard…!" Gai stared at the broken Kakusei. Its blade was shattered, and all that remained was Hyōrinmaru's hilt, which was beginning to fade. "Already…Damn thing can't even last until Soul Society." Gai grumbled. Kakusei, using Hyōrinmaru's form as a medium, had given up the ghost against Eienrai. "Gai, what's wrong?" Gekkō motioned over to Gai. "Eienrai shattered Kakusei. It'd be nice if it would last until I defeated the Gotei 13." "Oh…" "Ah, well…I can still fight. I'll just beat them down with my bare hands." "Gai, I hate to say it, but that sounds pretty silly. One can't shatter Zanpakutō with their bare hands." "Just watch me." Gekkō sighed. While she loved Gai, she had to admit that at times, he was rather thick-headed. "Okay…Let's get into gear, then." "Hihihi! You two, stop yer squabblin'!" Nika lightly clapped her hands at Touma and Eienrai, who were fighting, yet ignoring her. "Control, Vectoriales!" Nika enters her release. With pink reiatsu surrounding her, the spiritual energy gathers and swirls around her. Shooting up into the sky, the deadly energy rains down upon her, and Vectoriales is disassembled in an instant. Merging with the Arrancar, Vectoriales takes the form of six pitch-black mechanical wings with several rotating gears and pistons that float behind her back. Her eyes turn a fierce, piercing red, and cross-shaped slits appear where her pupils would be. The mere sight of Nika utterly terrifies the two, with Touma freaking out, but Eienrai slowly re-sheathes his Zanpakutō without a word. "W-Whoa…No need to resort to violence…" "Alrighty~" Nika disengaged Vectoriales, before cheerfully skipping off as if nothing ever happened. "W-What's up with her…?" "She has the mental age of a child." Gekkō sighs. This devil woman was a pain to have around, yet her advice and exposition was indispensible. Perhaps her delightful childishness was an act, and underneath her immature façade was a cunning and manipulative schemer… "So she's not right in the head…?" Nika leaps over to Touma and slams him to the ground, annoyed at his insensitive statement. "Ow!" "Don't be rude, Touya. You just hurt my feelings." "It's Tou''ma''…" Walking towards Seireitei, the five reach Urahara Shop, which has conveniently set up shop on the way to their destination. "Wha…?" "Hey, look, it's Urahara's shop~" "Urahara…?" Nika chimed, "A friend of mine, Kisuke Urahara. He was the one to seal away Sōsuke Aizen a few years ago, and he's really smart~" "…This is a waste of time. We have to stop the Gotei 13 immediately." "G-Gai, maybe Urahara can help you with Kakusei…" Gekkō meekly stated. After several seconds of thought, Gai replied, "…You're right. Alright, let's go and see." Nika walked up to the door and knocked several times, with each time, getting louder. A man answers the door- Kisuke Urahara. Kisuke Urahara is a tall light-skinned man with messy, light-blond (almost pale) hair and gray eyes that are usually shadowed by his hat. He always wears traditional Japanese wooden sandals (geta) and a bucket hat. He also wears a dark green shirt and pants, topped with a black coat with a white diamond pattern along its bottom half. It should be noted that his coat is designed to look like the opposite of a captain's haori (white with black diamonds). "Ah, Nika. How nice to see you." This person's hat hid his eyes, and all that Nagareboshi could make out of his facial features was an uncanny smile. He was delighted to see his old friend, but had other plans forming inside of his head. "Hihihi~" "What brings you here?" "Well, we were on our way to defeat the Gotei 13, when I decided to make a stop here. But the real question is, what's your shop doing here?" "Plot reasons." "Ah, I see~" "Let's just hurry up and get Kakusei fixed." "Now, now…Don't be rude, Gai Nagareboshi~" "…Tch." Clicking his tongue once again, Gai sighed. To him, this was a waste of time. He cared little for reunions, only for accomplishing his goal. "Your reishi patterns…Do you happen to be a Mototsu?" "That's what that devil woman told me." "I see." Quickly rushing forward and inspecting the broken Kakusei, Urahara grasped the blade in awe. "This…This is the Ultimate Blade of Memorization, correct?" "I don't know! Why ask me!?" "It's wielder is forever inscribed in Soul Society's lore as an unwilling hero who fought to protect what he cared for and nothing else. He fought for the sake of the Mototsu, and killed many entireties of the Gotei 13 in order for his race to survive. Later, he grew tired of fighting, and went into a deep sleep in an unknown location." "So what?" "You know…You're that person." "So? I'm me. Nobody else. That's all there is to me." "I see. So, what shapes you is what you do in the present and the people you form bonds with today, not what had accomplished in the past, then?" "Yeah, yeah." "But you're facing the entirety of the Gotei 13. You might need to utilize some of your former power." "Yeah, I will. Damn thing can't even last until I defeat the Gotei 13…" Urahara stared at the blade. "That's because you don't know its true name." "…'Kay, then. Then what is it?" "You'll need to learn that yourself." "…Then help me. I want to protect her, no matter what. That's all I want." Gekkō blushed at Gai's statement. "G-Gai…" "Then let's begin, Gai Nagareboshi!" Kisuke Urahara smirked. "I want to see your power!" Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:Story Arcs